Under Wraps
by Sir Lofty
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since Yami went to the afterlife and broke Kaiba's heart. It's now Kaiba's birthday and Mokuba has a very spacial gift for him. Can this myterious birthday present heal his heartache? Perhaps fate will cut him a little slack this time. A birthday one-shot dedicated to Seto Kaiba, inspired by the song Under Wraps by Ghost Town (not a songfic).


A/N Well, here it is, as promised a Pride/Scandalshipping fic. (and my first yaoi fic) This was meant as a Birthday-Halloween story, but I didn't get to post it when I wanted to. Oh well, whatever, I'm just glad I can move on to Writing my other fics. This is based off of the awesome song Under Wraps by Ghost Town, I recommend listening to the song (it's perfect for this pairing). I hope you guys enjoy it, and remember to leave all of your questions, comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments in the reviews. Flames are accepted and will be used to fuel the furnace where I forge new and better fanfictions.

I dedicate this story to Seto Kaiba, my favorite anime character ever. Happy Birthday Seto!

Under Wraps

Red, orange, and yellow leaves floated the air, gliding on the gentle autumn breeze. Mokuba Kaiba smiled. He loved this time of year, summer got way too hot, and he wasn't really fond of snow. So the partially sunny days and crisp casual breezes automatically made the fall Mokuba's favorite season. His smile widened when the wind ruffled his unruly black hair and he caught sight of a familiar head of spiky black, purple, and blond hair.

"Hi, Yuugi!" he called cheerfully as he approached the park bench where the older boy sat. "Oh, hey Mokuba, what's up?" Yuugi responded, just as happily. "Nothin' much, how have you been?" "I've been good…" Yuugi's bright smile faltered for a second "How's your brother? he asked hesitantly. Mokuba's face fell "Seto is," he sighed "well he's about okay as he can get." Yuugi looked at him concerned.

It had been a little over a year since Yami had gone and Kaiba hadn't exactly been the same since. The situation was complicated to say the least. Sometime during Battle City Mokuba's older brother had begun to develop feelings for his gaming rival, and as the two spent more and more time with one another, Seto's love for him grew. Meanwhile Yami had also been harboring a confusing infatuation for Kaiba as well, and when his memories of a certain High Priest came back, Yami identified the interest as love.

But destiny can sometimes be cruel. As fate would have it Yuugi defeated Yami in the Ceremonial Duel, only days after the two had confessed their feelings to one another. And in the wake of losing the one person he cared for besides Mokuba, Kaiba did the only thing he could to avoid pain. He became even more isolated and completely immersed himself in his work. Mokuba had tried to talk to him about it, but if he even mentioned Yami's name, Kaiba would become angry and would avoid speaking to him for couple days. So eventually, the boy had just dropped it.

The grey eyed boy was snapped from his thoughts when Yuugi started speaking again. "That's nice to hear." Mokuba gave a small smile. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked sitting next to his friend. Yuugi gave a wide smile "Mokuba, something amazing has happened."

[Scene Change]

The large office was dead silent save for the constant sound of computer keys clacking. Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba sat, typing quickly at his desk, wearing the same expressionless mask he always did. His phone rang he scowled, "What now?" he snapped when he picked it up. "Mr. Kaiba," his secretary answered meekly "your brother is asking to see you." Kaiba closed his eyes and held back a sigh. Now that Mokuba was in high school, he was busier and only came down to the office when he wanted to talk about something important. And that always had something to do with the extra hours he'd been putting in the company, which somehow led back to Mokuba trying to get him to talk about Yami. Which as far as he was concerned, was a forbidden subject. 'I don't need to talk. Yami's gone, he's in the past, just like everything else.'

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, should I send him in?" Kaiba blinked "Yes" he hung up and resumed working. Not even a minute later the door opened and his little brother came over to him. Of course while they were five years apart Mokuba wasn't exactly little anymore. He was fourteen and had begun to catch up to his brother in height. "Hi Seto! Whatcha' doin'?" he called with a smile. Seto continued typing "I'm working Mokuba. Did you need something?" Mokuba gave a dramatic sigh "Come on, don't tell me you don't remember." Kaiba gave him a pointed look. "You said that you were gonna leave from work early today." Kaiba stopped typing. "I don't recall saying that."

The younger teen rolled his eyes "You don't remember what today is, do you?" Kaiba was becoming irritated "Should I?" "October 25th? You know, your birthday." Seto's scowl deepened. "you said you were gonna take it easy for the day." The brunet folded his hands "I don't see why my birthday constitutes a need for me not to work." Mokuba groaned "Aw, come on Seto, not this again. You haven't taken a day off in months and you promised you would." Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been gradually distancing himself from Mokuba since Egypt in order to avoid that pitying look his brother would give to him. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of why his brother in the first place. But that, coupled with the fact that Mokuba was now getting older, had caused them to grow apart all the faster.

"Fine," he closed up the files he was working on and switched it off. The boy grinned "Great!" he hurriedly grabbed his older brother's briefcase "Come on, let's go!" he rushed out of the office. Seto allowed himself a ghost of a smile. He was glad that even after all they'd been through, Mokuba could still get happy and excited over something small. He grabbed his coat and proceeded to leave.

Mokuba beamed at his brother, radiating excitement. 'I can't believe this is really happening. Seto's gonna be so happy.' he thought. Said brother glanced at him through brown bangs. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mokuba's eyes widened, he didn't know he was starring. "Sorry Seto, I… I'm just really excited." Seto raised an eyebrow "What about?" Mokuba couldn't tell him the real reason just yet, so reluctantly he hurried to come up with something believable. 'Hopefully I'll be able to lie without him knowing.' "Um, well I suppose it's just nice to spend time with you Nii-Sama." Mokuba instantly regretted his choice of words when he saw a familiar look of guilt flicker across Seto's cobalt eyes. "I'm sorry Mokuba I," Mokuba didn't want Seto to feel bad about anything anymore, he had enough material to torture himself with. "No Seto its okay. I just meant that it's nice to hang out without having to worry about anything. Y'know, since we're both so busy."

The limo came to a stop. Kaiba looked out the tinted window and frowned. "Why are we at Yuugi's game shop?" Mokuba opened the door "Yuugi asked me to stop by, but it might be a while so you can go home and I'll meet you there later." The older Kaiba narrowed his eyes "I the whole reason you dragged me from my work was to-" Mokuba cut him off "Technically I didn't drag you, you promised. And the whole reason I did that was so you'd take some time to chill." Kaiba rolled his eyes but Mokuba only smiled "Besides, I left a surprise for you back at the house anyway" he continued before his brother could offer any of his trademark sarcasm. "If you want to see what it is you have to go right now" Seto rolled his eyes "I don't like surprises Mokuba." The raven haired boy smirked "I know Nii-Sama," he gave his brother a quick hug "but who knows, you might like this one." He left the car and walked toward the Kame game shop.

The sky had darkened substantially since he'd left the office and the wind had picked up. Kaiba looked up, it would rain soon. He opened the front door and slipped out of his black button up trench coat. One of his maids came rushing up to collect it "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba?" He acknowledged her with a glance "your brother asked me to give this to you." She held out a dark blue envelope, Kaiba took it from her and started to open it as she left. He looked down at the casually printer letter.

-Sometimes the past doesn't stay where it's supposed to, but that's not always a bad thing.

I left the "surprise" on your bed. Keep an open mind Nii-Sama.

Love, Mokuba

P.S. I will be home around six don't have too much fun without me.

'What the hell is all this about the past?' Kaiba thought confused and slightly unnerved. That was one of the things that Kaiba hated most about surprises, he was never able to prepare himself, whether it be good or bad. So warily, he made his way up the staircase, hoping that the uneasiness he felt was just him being paranoid.

A small shiver passed through his spine as his hand made contact with the cold silver doorknob. He opened the door, his room was pitch black. He flipped on the light switch and felt his breath catch in his throat. It had seemed like forever since he had laid eyes on them, a lifetime ago. The Millennium Items were, without a doubt, the last thing he'd expected to see. It was the Rod and the Puzzle, sitting side by side on his bed. 'How is this even possible?! I thought they were destroyed.' He stepped over to his bed and stood over the items, frowning.

After about five minutes he leaned down, picking up the Puzzle gingerly. A small pang of sadness came through him. There was nothing in this world that reminded him more of Yami. While he had seen Yuugi wearing it first, it had always looked more natural on Yami, like it was a part of him. But what was it doing here? He glanced over at the Rod. He remembered it from Battle City when Marik had used it in his duels. He also remembered it from his visions of Egypt, it had belonged to Priest Seth, his "ancestor". He moved the Puzzle into his left hand and gripped the Rod in his right. So many questions buzzed through his mind, but before he could think any of them through the items began to glow. The light grew brighter with every passing moment. Kaiba tried to let them go, but his hands were stuck tight to them. The light grew brighter still until he was forced to close his eyes.

When he opened them again there were no blinding lights, no Millennium Items, and no bedroom. He looked around disoriented 'Where am I? It looks like…' he gasped. It was Egypt, there's no way he could forget the visions. 'But why?' He took a deep breath and decided to simply allow things to play out. Things usually went back to normal after the items had finished showing him whatever it wanted him to see, so that's all he could do, just watch and wait.

A young servant came rushing into the throne room and bowed before his king "The high priest has returned your highness." The young pharaoh smiled "Send him in right away" The servant stood "Right away" A little while later the large doors of the throne room opened to reveal a tall, tanned young man, with a handsome face and striking dark blue eyes. The High Priest Seth. Atem felt a wave of relief at seeing his cousin safe. "It's good to see you again Seth." The priest bowed. "I trust your trip went well." Seth straightened "Indeed my Pharaoh, the journey was most productive." Atem stood "Come, you and I can discuss the details in my chambers." Seth nodded as Atem moved to dismiss the other members of the Millennium Court.

The two walked in silence, both anxious at the prospect of being alone with the other. The minute the doors of Atem's bedroom closed Seth threw his arms around the young ruler, enveloping him in a loving embrace. They leaned forward simultaneously, pressing their lips together. Atem smiled when they pulled apart. "I've missed you my love." Seth's heart fluttered upon seeing the tenderness in Atem's eyes. "I know, I'm sorry it took so long to get back." Atem buried his face in the crook of Seth's neck and sighed "It's alright. I'm just glad you're here." he said, smirking against his priest's neck when he felt him suppress a shudder. "Although, I do think…" he pressed a chaste kiss against the elder's neck "that you ought to make up for leaving me here alone night after night." he whispered. Seth stroked Atem's hair and hummed approvingly. "As you wish, my Pharaoh."

Another bright light shone as Kaiba's vision shifted to another scenario…

"Atem, no!" The young king turned his gaze away from the angry priest. "I'm sorry Seth, but my mind is made up." Seth glared, anger and hurt bursting through his normally calm demeanor "There has to be another way. You don't have to take such drastic measures!" The pharaoh narrowed his eyes "That's enough Seth!" The other still continued to argue "The evil is defeated! There's no reason for you to go so far!" Atem turned to him, angry "I said that's enough! Now, do as I say!" The high priest tightened his grip on the Millennium Rod "I refuse. Egypt is safe." Atem's eyes narrowed "For now but Zorc wasn't fully defeated, remnants of this spirit still exist. Only I hold the key to his demise. It is for this reason that I know that this is the only course of action." His face fell "If there were another way…" he trailed off. Remorse filled his heart. Seth looked into Atem's eyes, his blue eyes becoming cold. "No. I will not do this."

Atem frustrated at his cousin's stubborn soul, glared at him with all his might. "You are a High Priest of Egypt Seth! You have sworn to serve and protect the throne of Kehmet and its people. So as Pharaoh, I command you to-" Atem's words were cut off when Seth leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger's. Almost instantly, the anger melted between the two of them as the young king leaned into the kiss. Atem's heart ached when he saw the pleading look in his lover's blue orbs. "I thought, that you and I were more than just a Pharaoh and his Priest." Atem wrapped his arms around his waist "Seth, you mean more to me than you'll ever know but…" he swallowed "first and foremost, I am Pharaoh. Zorc will return one day. I've already decided to seal my soul away into the Puzzle, but without you I can't possibly hope to succeed." He leaned his head against Seth's chest, listening to his lover's strong heartbeat, hoping it would comfort him.

"You have to erase my memories and take my place as pharaoh, there's no one else I can trust with this Seth." After a long heavy silence the high priest gave a reluctant, yet understanding nod. The brave king filled with love and gratefulness, leaned up to give his devoted love one final kiss. His eyes brimmed with tears as they pulled away "I'm sorry Atem"

Atem held Seth closer "There's no need for you to apologize, if anything, I am the one who is sorry." "No Atem" Seth pulled back slightly to stare at the younger "You are doing what you know to be right, just as any good ruler would." The brunet gave a rueful smile "Your father would be proud." Atem swallowed hard as tears leaked from his crimson orbs. "I love you Seth," "And I love you my Pharaoh." Seth reached to wipe away his lover's fallen tears. Atem took a deep breath, "It's time" Seth closed his eyes, turned his head and gave a single nod. "I swear I'll find you again in the next life, wherever that may be." the young Pharaoh declared.

Seth held up the Millennium Rod, its bright glow filling the dark empty chamber. "Thank you my love." he whispered softly as he felt the power of the Rod slowly invade his mind. He heard Seth call out to him "I promise to accomplish all you have entrusted me to do. I will not fail you." Atem smiled 'I know you won't' he thought fondly. The light shone brighter, signaling the activation of the Millennium Puzzle. Seth shielded his eyes and looked away his heart falling to pieces as the light dimmed and the magic faded away. He turned to find himself now, chillingly alone. He crouched down to look at the Puzzle which now sat on the floor, absent of its courageous owner. He dropped his Rod and picked up the Puzzle, holding it to his forehead as he thought 'History may never know your name, but I shall always remember you. My Pharaoh, my love, my Atem.' A single tear slid down his cheeks "Atem…"

Seto felt a chill pass through his spine as he observed the scene before him. "I swear I'll find you again in the next life, wherever that may be" Those words had shaken him. While it was obvious that the magic of the Millennium Items was very real, he still had yet to believe that his life had been predetermined. But then, he and Yami, his thoughts were shattered as the tale-tell light of yet another scene change shone brightly…

"You were born simply for the purpose of saying the world from darkness Atem" The former spirit of the Puzzle looked up at the ethereal form of Ra. Though the god was alone with him Yami knew that he was speaking to him on behalf of all the other gods of Egypt as well. He had come here to ask a favor, he had yet to receive an answer. "I go by Yami nowadays" he told the sun god which now loomed over him. Ra spoke again "Regardless, you have accomplished all that need be done. That's the end of it." Yami fought to stay calm, but it seemed his request was going to be denied, the thought scared him. "You have halted the rest of your soul for five thousand years. Why would you ask to be sent back?" Yami straightened, his eyes filled with determination. He had to choose his next words with care, the fate of his very soul depended on them.

"You are right. For five thousand years I waited in the darkness and I returned to defeat an evil which had plagued the mortal world time and time again. I did all you required of me, sacrificed much, and now… I ask only one thing in return." "We understand your plight," Ra said "but you still have not answered the question. What could possibly be worth giving up your place in the afterlife a second time?" Yami kept his gaze steady "Not what, who."

Ra gave a scoff "I see. All this for a mortal." Yami frowned "He's not just any mortal if it hadn't been for him I could never have hoped to win against the darkness." Ra looked at him thoughtfully "You speak of the reincarnation of your High Priest." "Yes" Yami replied "and I love him more than anything else." "How can you be so sure he returns your feelings?" The former Pharaoh sighed "Actually I'm not, but before I left he and I admitted to having feelings for one another. He may no longer feel the same but I'm more than willing to take that chance." Ra interrupted "Well we aren't. We need a promise, we need assurance. If we are to grant this odd request of yours, it will be conditional." Yami smiled and gave a nod "Very well what are your conditions."

Suddenly everything around Ra, including Yami faded into darkness. Ra turned to Seto and starred at him. Seto was confused, normally the visions he had didn't interact with him, but here Ra was, looming over him. "So you are Seto Kaiba." the Sun god said. The brunet tensed and drew in a breath "I'm not sure why Atem insists that you are so different from his late priest. You look just the same." Seto kept quiet, not finding a need to respond to the entity. "Hmm, however your soul is a different story." Ra came closer, looking deeply into Seto's eyes with such intensity that he shuddered. Though he kept his gaze locked with the god, his pride wouldn't dare allow him to falter in front of anyone. "Yes yours is a much darker soul than the priest's, filled with anger and pain.

This time Seto did look away, he didn't need to know just how black his soul had become, he was reminded every day when he seen his brother, and every night when he went to sleep. "What do you want from me?" The god chuckled "It's not what I want young mortal, but rather than the one whose heart you hold." "Yami..." he breathed out, he knew very well what this was about, but he wasn't sure why Ra was here, inspecting the contents of his soul. Perhaps this was part of the conditions. Ra nodded "Yes, as you have just seen, he is in love with you, so much that he is willing to give up his place in the afterlife for a another lifetime. I am here to see if you are worth that."

"If I am good enough for Yami?" Kaiba said quietly. Suddenly the space around them filled with images from his past. The worst memories he carried were now being displayed in front of his eyes. His time in the orphanage, the horrible years spent with Gozaburo, and the terrible things he did after the bastard's death. Who was he kidding, he wasn't worthy of Yami's heart. He had committed too many sins, hurt too many people. His eyes glazed over with tears, Yami deserved better. Eventually the images faded and Kaiba let out a shuddering breath

"Seto Kaiba." The voice boomed "I have examined the contents of your soul and I hereby deem you indeed worthy. You aren't the most pure of souls, but your love for him is sincere." He paused "Though I'm afraid that is not enough for the gods, we do need insurance after all." Ra turned away. "Wait!" Seto called "Is that all?" Ra stopped "What more did you expect? I am done with you, now it is up to Atem to keep the covenant." Seto furrowed his brows "What does that mean?" The bright golden light again appeared he heard Ra reply "You shall see soon enough."

Seto opened his eyes. He was back in his room in the mansion. He was lying down on the floor, slowly he sat up. His head hurt like hell and the Millennium Items were nowhere to be seen. 'What was that?' He thought 'What did he mean I'll see soon enough.' "Hello," the voice was deep, soft, familiar. Very slowly, he turned there on the bed, was Yami sitting casually on his bed "how have you been?" Seto exhaled slowly and shook his head "I don't know what kind of trick this is but-" "Kaiba it's not a trick I swear!" Blue eyes met red, and Kaiba turned his gaze. "So you expect me to actually believe you're here?" "Yes, you seen what happened didn't you?" his eyes gleamed playfully "Should I pinch you so you can be sure you're not dreaming?" Seto glared at him. "No wait" he smirked "I've got a better idea" without warning Yami grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar and pulled him down forcefully crushing the taller boy's lips to his own.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Yami only tightened his grip and kissed him harder. So many times Kaiba had dreamed of kissing Yami like this, but all of those dreams had been swept away when the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle met his destiny and passed into the afterlife. He cupped Yami's face and returned the kiss passionately. The former pharaoh pulled away and smiled. The brunet looked down at him "It's real this time" he whispered to himself. Yami gave him a sad look and put his hand against his cheek. Kaiba leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I've missed you Kaiba" Yami said, quietly admiring the sight of his beloved without his cold mask. After a while Kaiba opened his stunning cobalt eyes, Yami shivered. "Seto. I don't want you to call me Kaiba anymore. And I missed you too," he said 'more than you know…' "What was the condition for you coming back? Yami grabbed the hem of his black shirt. He lifted it slowly, and Seto's eyes were unconsciously drawn to his well-toned chest, but he frowned slightly when he saw the symbol of the Milennium Eye engraved on the skin over his heart. "Seto listen, " Yami started "I am only here for you. My soul is no longer bound to the Millennium Puzzle, no this time, it is tied to your heart." Seto's eyes widened "What?" Yami pulled his shirt back down "As long as his heart beats with love for you, ypur soul may thrive beside his own."

Seto's confusion deepened "That was the covenant. The decree made by the gods." Fear coiled deeply within Seto's chest, what Yami was saying, it couldn't be true. "Seto" he continued "it means that as long as you love me, I will remain here with you." Seto backed away from him "Why would you even agree to something like that?! I…" he closed his eyes and turned away "I can't be your tether t this world, I'm barely hanging onto it myself! You think too much of me." Yami felt his chest clench at his words "But Seto," "No" he interrupted "I- I'm not Seth, maybe he could've done it for you, but I can't. I'm not…" "Seto, don't you get it you're already doing it!" The CEO turned to face him "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yami chuckled and Kaiba scowled as he did so. "Seto, I wouldn't be here if you couldn't do it. Look I'm here standing right in front of you, that is only possible because of the love the you have for me. You believe you are no longer able to open your heart and you fear that you can no longer love anyone other than Mokuba. You think that you've lostthe part of yourself that is capable of trusting another being." He smirked "Well' I'm proof that none of it's true."

Seto tensed, overwhelmed with the shock of realization he dropped to his knees. Yami stood and rushed over to him, bending down to stare into the vulnerable features of the taller boy. "Seto?" Yami had never seen him like this, it worried him "Seto are you okay?" Suddenly, without warning his former rival threw his arms around Yami and pulled him down to his knees, crushing him to his chest. "Se-to…?" The tri-colored haired teen's eyes widened, a bright pink blush spreading across his cheeks "What are-" "Thank you." Seto said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Yami swallowed hard and fought to keep the tears that were gathering behind his eyes from spilling. Eventually Seto lossened his grip. Yami leaned back and cleared his throat "Thank you too"

Yami gave a small smile, but it soon faded when he saw the forlorn look on Seto's face still hadn't faded. "Yami, you're right about my feelings for you, but…" he sighed heavily "I want to make it clear,my feelings are not based on what occurred in Egypt. I don't love you just because my ancestor did." Yami leaned his back up against the edge of the bed "I know. You have always gone against the flow of fate and choose your own destiny. And it's like you said, you're not Seth." he smirked "But, I'm not the same man who ruled over Egypt. As far as I'm concerned, Atem is a past life, just as Seth is for you." He kept his crimson orbs locked with Seto's blue ones, marveling at the amount of emotion he could see. "This is different Seto, we're different. Therefore I see no reason to do as they did and allow fate to pull us apart like they did."

"I can't make you any promises Yami" The shorter boy smiled "I know, all I ask is that you be honest with me." Seto nodded, mind still reeling with Yami's presence and words. Yami gave a tired sigh of relief "Yuugi is right, I was being paranoid. You actually took all of that far better than I thought you would" Seto went to sit next to him "What were you expecting?" Yami shrugged "You are stubborn and unpredictable, and if I'm being completely honest, a part of me thought you would challenge me to a duel."

Kaiba laughed softly and Yami swore he felt his heart skipped a beat at the sound. 'He never laughs like that. I suppose he can't.' he thought with a smile 'I'll give him reason to.' The brunet looked at him "What are you smiling about?" he asked. He was no longer laughing, but his voice still held a joking tone. Yami glanced back at him "Just thinking" "About what?" though Seto seemed annoyed, he couldn't completely hide the curious look in his eyes. Meanwhile mischief filled Yami's. "Oh, the same as always I guess." The blue eyed teen gave him a look that said he was waiting for him to continue, but Yami stayed silent, irking the young CEO. "Which is," he prompted, earning a devious smirk "It's a secret." He replied. Kaiba frowned "Tell you what Seto, I'll tell you if you can make me."

There it was, the challenge. Yami's competitive nature never stilled for long, and now he was trying to spark Kaiba's. The brunet tried to fight it "That's stupid, what are you five?" "Five thousand," Yami pointed out. Seto rolled his eyes. "and why is it stupid? Are you worried you can't make me tell something as trivial as what I was thinking?" Seto sighed "No. I don't care that much." The crimson eyed boy put his hands up in surrender. "You're right" he smiled "You would probably just lose anyway." That did it, faster than Yami could blink Seto had him pressed against the side of the bed, wrists pinned to his sides. And before Yami could analyze the situation, or even put out a sassy remark, Seto began to attack his neck with his lips.

Yami groaned, Seto kissed his neck all over, searching for a sensitive spot. He kissed an inch beneath his left ear and Yami gritted his teeth, barely holding back a moan. Seto chuckled evily as he began to bite and suck the area. The former pharaoh squirmed a bit and freed his hands, which went immediately to tangle in his lover's chesnut locks. Kaiba moved away to whisper in his ear. "Fell like telling me now?" Yami pulled his hair, forcing eye contact. Still a little flushed, Yami held his fighting gaze. "Not a chance. Why? Is that the best you can do?" Seto glared and shoved their lips together again, but Yami was ready. A duel of another form of duel now commencing.

The mansion was quiet, which was nothing new. "Is it always so silent?" Yuugi asked as Mokuba led him up the stairs. The raven haired boy shrugged "Pretty much. You just kinda get used to it." The violet eyed teen hummed understandingly "So what do think they're doing right now?" Mokuba screwed his face thoughtfully "Probably talking" he said as the reached the top of the stairs "that whole thing about how Yami came back was hard for me to believe, so for sure it's gonna take Seto a little while to digest all of this." He walked toward Seto's door and put his hand on the knob. "I mean, just the fact that Yami's here is probably fucking him all up." Yuugi nodded as Mokuba opened the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mokuba yelled. Yuugi blushed as red as a tomato. Yami and Seto were on the floor. Shirtless and flustered, Yami sat up and starred at the floor, shooting his hikari an apology through their mind link. Seto leaned up on his elbows, shirt unbuttoned, hair tangled from Yami's hands. While he was uncomfortable, the buisness man simply looked at the two blushing boys in his doorway, easily keeping his composure. Mokuba shook his head and put a hand in front of his face "Aw come on guys, really?! Get a room!" Seto scoffed "This is my room Mokuba. Perhaps you should consider knocking." Yuugi, no longer able to handle the awkwardness, leaned past the younger teen in front of him "You're right, sorry!" the tiny gamer said quickly as he pulled the door shut.

Yami and Seto looked at each other. Seto smirking in amusement when he seen the look of embaressment on his prideful companion's face. Their attention was turned back to the door when they heard Mokuba yelling in the hallway "Hey! Make yourselves decent and get down here! Yuugi and I have something we gotta talk to you guys about!" Yami couldn't help but grin at the frustrated tone in Mokuba's voice. "He sounds angry." Seto stood and began redoing the buttons of his shirt. "Not really, he just gets pissed when he's uncomfortable." Yami laughed "He must take after his brother." Seto rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress the smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so many times in one day. Definitely not since he was a kid. "Just wait till he finds out I invited you to live here. " Yami burst into laughter again. The two finished dressing and went over to the door. Their lips meeting in a quick chaste kiss just before Yami opened the door, Seto following closely behind. The taller teen's eyes widened in horror when he seen what was at the bottom of the steps. "Surprise, Nii-Sama!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

Mokuba, Yuugi, and all of Yuugi's friend's stood in the foyer. Cake and various decorations placed among them. A surprise party. "Happy Birthday Kaiba." Yuugi said with a smile. Seto ignored him and frowned "What the hell Mokuba?" "Hey show some appreciation rich boy," Joey remarked "we ain't here 'cuz we wanna be, we're here 'cuz Yuugi and your brother asked us to." "Speak for yourself, I'm only here for the cake." Tristan said with a shrug. Kaiba sighed, feeling another headache coming on. Yami gripped his arm and shot him a reassuring smile. Kaiba looked back down at his party. "Mokuba?" "Yeah Seto?" "No more surprises."

A/N Yay! I finally finished Seto's birthday story! I can't believe I'm over a month late though. (Sighs) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and I apologize for any typos I might've missed. Be on the lookout for my next one-shot, a deathshipping fic that I'm writing for sitabethel (one of my favorite fanfic authors)! Well, until next time…

Shits and Giggles -Lofty


End file.
